Our Family
by xblueflowerx
Summary: A day in the life of the Ketchum household. Pokeshipping family oneshot


_I decided to do a little family one shot :) hope you like it_

_Children - Sam (16), Becca (13), Nick (10), Jamie (6) & Emily (3)_

…

Ash woke up and looked to his side with a smile, the beautiful red head in his bed still sleeping. Her gentle breath blowing the hairs that lay sprawled across her face, reaching out he tenderly brushed the strays away.

"Don't even try it." She said, eyes never even opening.

"You're awake." He smirked, moving closer to his wife.

"I'm tired, any moment now those doors will fly open with the presence of one of our delightful little angels so I'm making the most of this time." She muttered, turning over so her back was now to him.

"You don't want to waste this time alone sleeping do you?" He asked, moving closer still.

"I really do." She sighed. "I entertained you last night." She said, trying to remove the hands that were now snaking around her waist.

"No you didn't, we started and somebody fell asleep." He poked her stomach in mock annoyance.

"I did? Oh god." Misty groaned. "Sorry, but that doesn't change the fact that it's time for sleeping."

"Come on Mist, please." He whispered, placing kiss on her neck.

Despite herself she moaned as she felt Ash's hands traveling lower and slipping under the boxers she'd taken from him and adopted as pyjamas. Feeling him against her she knew there was only one solution, hopefully afterwards she'd have a few minutes of sleep.

"Fine." She groaned, rolling over so that she was on her back. "Hop on." She gestured with her head.

"I love it when you talk dirty." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You're lucky I'm doing anything at all so I'd take it." She said, glaring at him.

Not wanting to annoy her further Ash swung one of his legs over Misty and placed an arm on either side of her head, a cheeky grin on his face. Sure she was tired and grouchy now but once she got going Misty was always incredible. He leant down and gently kissed and nipped at her neck, making sure to not leave a mark. At sixteen, their eldest wasn't so naïve anymore and seemed to have no issues questioning his parents moans at night, the little love bites on Misty's neck and why they spent so much time in the bathroom together.

A creak on the landing caused Misty's eyes to widen and with a harsh push Ash found himself being thrown to the other side of the bed in a bundle of covers. He glanced over to his wife in confusion until he saw a flash of red jumping over Misty and landing between the pair.

"Morning Daddy!" Ash looked up to see the face of his six year old son, smiling down at him with a sprinkling of freckles across his cheeks, brown eyes wide with excitement.

"Morning Jamie." Ash pulled a hand out of his duvet cocoon and ruffled the young boy's hair, almost an exact replica for his mother's fiery shade.

"You promised you'd play football with us today." Jamie said, getting onto his knees and attempting to push his dad out of bed.

"I did?" He questioned, vaguely remembering making this promise last night in order to get the boys to sleep.

"Yes you did." A voice said from the doorway.

Ash glanced over to see his ten year old son stood there, a cocky smile on his face, his dark red hair covering one of his viridian eyes, Pikachu clutched in his arms in case his dad tried to back out of his promise.

"Get your brother instead, Mummy and Daddy need sleep." Ash said, pouting slightly as the fear that he wouldn't get to finish what he started seeped in.

"We need both of you!" Nick shouted, holding Pikachu away from himself.

"Pika!" The mouse said, cheeks sparking slightly.

Misty jumped from the bed, Jamie quickly following behind her, to get out of the mouse's war path.

"Okay, okay!" Ash yelled, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll play football like I promised." He rolled off the bed and pulled himself into a standing position.

"Good." Nick smiled, putting Pikachu down on the floor and stopping the possibility of an attack.

"Go get dressed boys and I'll make everyone some breakfast and then you can play." Misty said, ushering everyone out of her room.

"Okay." The boys said in unison running from the room.

Once she'd shut the door Misty felt herself being pressed against it, Ash pinning her into place from behind.

"I thought they'd never leave." Ash muttered, burying his head in her hair.

"You know they're going to come back in about ten minutes when you're not ready." Misty said, pushing back on Ash in an attempt to move him off but only succeed in fuelling him further.

"That's all the time I need." He said, nibbling slightly on her ear.

"And they say romance dies when you have kids." She rolled her eyes.

Misty glanced down as she saw the door handle moving only to be followed by a groan when the person on the other side failed to open the door with her and Ash's combined weight pressed against it.

"Mummy! Daddy! Let me in!" A voice screeched from the other side of the door.

With a growl Ash stepped back from Misty allowing her to move and open the door. On the other side stood their youngest daughter Emily, a Psyduck teddy in her arms that was almost as big as her three year old frame, her black hair sticking up at all angles from where she'd slept, a pout completing her look.

"Why did you lock the door?" She crossed her arms around herself and Psyduck, annoyed she hadn't been able to come into her parent's room whenever she pleased.

"Sorry sweetie, Daddy was being silly." Misty said, leaning down to pick up her daughter.

"Silly Daddy!" She scolded.

Ash smiled, for one so young she certainly had a temper, wherever would she have gotten that?

"So young lady would you like to help me make some breakfast?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Emily smiled, loving being able to help around the house.

"Great. You, get dressed." She said, giving her husband one last glance before she walked out the room.

…

"Morning Becca." Sam smirked, leaning against his sister's doorway.

"What do you want?" The girl asked, glaring at her brother.

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged, walking forward and flopping down on her bed.

Becca rolled her eyes but chose to ignore her brother and instead turned her attention to the mirror. At thirteen many of her friends were beginning to grow up and looked absolutely beautiful doing so, but that certainly wasn't the case with her. Her mum had always tried to reassure her that they were just late developers but give it time, and she'd believed her when she saw pictures of her at ten, her mum was a scrawny little tomboy with legs far too long for her body. But after her dad getting out the albums last week she saw that at her age her mum was well on her way to becoming a woman.

"These walls are pretty thin aren't they?" Sam asked, gesturing to the walls separating his room from hers.

Tearing her eyes away from the mirror she turned to glare at her brother.

"Can we just skip all this and you jump to straight to why you're here bugging me?" Becca asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You sleep talk." He laughed.

"So?"

"And you were dreaming about a particular friend of ours." He smirked as a blush rose on her cheeks.

"No I wasn't." She muttered, looking down at the ground hoping to hide her embarrassment.

"Oh Daniel! I love you too!" Sam cried out in a high pitched voice, clasping his hands together.

"I did not do that!" She screamed, running over to the bed and grabbing a pillow to hit him with. He laughed and dodged the pillow, making a beeline for the door. "Get back here dipshit!" She ran after him, pillow still tight in her grip.

"Let's get married and have millions of children." He shouted as he ran, annoying his sister further.

"I'm going to kill you." She said, throwing the pillow at the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked, causing Sam to freeze in his tracks and Becca to come skidding into his back and fall to the ground.

"N-n-nothing." Sam stuttered, he may tower above her now but his mum still terrified him, when she unleashed that temper there was nothing worse.

"It doesn't look like nothing." She said, shifting slightly with the weight of Emily on her hip.

"I swear, I wasn't doing anything." He said, using his best innocent smile but Misty could see right through it. Sam was the spitting image of his father down to every detail, including his emotions, making him very easy to read.

"Becca?" Misty asked, leaning around to look at her.

"Sam's being a complete dick." She grumbled, earning a glare from Misty at the language. "Sorry, but he is."

"What did you do?" Misty asked, turning on her cold stare.

"Nothing, it was just a joke." He shrugged.

"Well it wasn't funny." Becca said, standing up.

"It's not my fault when it comes to your crush on Daniel you're no fun." Sam shot back.

"I… you…" Becca blushed, looking towards her mum in embarrassment, tears filling her green eyes. "I hate you so much!" She cried out before running towards her room.

Sam turned and watched her go, feeling slightly guilty as she slammed her door shut, although everyone besides the boy in question knew about her crush Becca still liked to believe it was her little secret. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head where his mum had slapped him.

"Sam! You know how sensitive she is about Daniel."

"Yeah Sam!" Misty's partner in crime said with a smug voice, causing Sam to laugh at his youngest sister.

"I know." He said running his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Go sort it out." Misty said, pointing towards her door.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Sam groaned, walking towards her closed door. "Bec?" He called out, knocking gently.

"Get lost!" She shouted, a loud thump sounded out as she threw an object at her door.

"Come on, I'm sorry okay?" He sighed.

"Like I care!" Misty rolled her eyes at her daughter, stubborn just like her father.

"Mummy, let's go cook." Emily said into her ear.

"Of course, almost forgot. What would I do without you?" Misty asked with a smile, walking down the stairs.

…

Ash walked into the kitchen, dressed and ready for football, his stomach growling as he smelt breakfast cooking. He laughed at Emily's form of help which consisted of sitting at the kitchen table, singing along to The Entei King soundtrack as she coloured.

"Everybody look left, everybody look right. Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight." She sang sweetly, smiling up at her dad.

"Are we having a feast or something?" Ash asked, looking at all the different pans Misty had on the go.

"Nope, just a lot of orders." She sighed, grabbing some toast as it popped from the toaster.

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over to her and grabbing a piece of bacon from a pan and placing it in his mouth.

"Sam wants scrambled egg muffins, Becca wants toast with a low fat, no cal, no salt spread, Nick wants pancakes, Jamie wants some sugary, chocolate cereal and Emily wants waffles." She sighed.

"You should just make them one thing and let them deal with it." He shrugged.

"Okay, we'll all have toast. Each last one of us." She said, shooting Ash a smirk over her shoulder.

"But I want a fry up." Ash said, pouting slightly. Misty's fry up's were the highlight of his weekend.

"Exactly what I thought." She laughed, putting the bacon on a plate and handing Ash the completed breakfast. "Em, honey, can you tell everyone breakfast is ready?"

"Yes Mummy." She smiled, jumping down from her chair and out the kitchen. "Oi! Breakfast!" She shouted stomping up the stairs.

"She's getting more like you every day." Ash laughed, placing his plate back on the counter.

"Poor sod." Misty said, with a shake of her head.

Gently moving her hair aside Ash placed a kiss on her neck, pulling her away from the cooker and into his arms.

"You really do have terrible timing." She said, placing her hands on top of his and relaxing into his embrace.

"I can't help it, I very rarely get you on your own I have to take my chances." He smiled.

She looked over her shoulder at Ash, leaning down he pressed his lips against hers, smiling into the kiss she parted her lips allowing Ash to slip gracefully into her mouth.

"God, have some self-control." Sam groaned, walking into the room, causing the pair to slowly pull apart.

"If we had that you wouldn't be here." Ash said, shooting his son a smirk.

"Don't Dad, just don't." He shook his head and sat himself down at the table.

Detaching herself from Ash's arm Misty grabbed two plates, she shoved one into Ash's hands and placed the other in front of Sam.

"Cheers Mum." He said, digging into his food.

Rolling her eyes slightly she moved Emily's colouring and placed everyone's breakfast around the table.

Slowly, they all slopped into the kitchen, Becca first shooting Sam a death glare before sitting down with her toast, then Nick and Jamie came running in hoping to eat their breakfast quickly so they could get outside into the garden and finally Emily clambered onto her chair and grabbed the syrup off the table and doused her waffles. One thing they all seemed to have inherited from Ash was an appetite.

Misty watched as her family nosily made their way through their meal, slipping out the kitchen she rushed upstairs to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she sighed to herself, finally five minutes peace.

…

Clutching the ball under his chin, Nick stood next to Jamie and watched an argument between their dad and their brother, both convinced they were right and neither willing to back down.

"The goal mouth is from tree to tree therefore the goal didn't count." Sam said, crossing his arms.

"It's from the tree to the bin meaning it did count." Ash said, standing up tall, still a couple of inches taller than his son, hoping to produce a little intimidation.

"Just admit you're a bad shot and you're down by one and Jamie and I are winning." Sam smirked, pulling his brother towards himself and wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"No, me and Nicky equalised." Ash said, putting his hands on Nick's shoulders and pulling him in front of him.

"You did not!" Sam shouted.

"Yes I did!" Ash yelled back.

Jamie and Nick stood between the two of them as they yelled back and forth, each one getting more adamant they were right.

"It doesn't really matter." Jamie said quietly.

"It does!" They both shouted at him, causing him to cower slightly.

"Can't we just flip a coin?" Nick suggested.

"Great idea." Ash said reaching into his pocket. "Heads it counts, tails it doesn't." He threw the coin up into the air before catching it and slamming it down on his hand.

"Tails!" Sam shouted in triumph as the coin was revealed. "Goal mouth is tree to tree and the score is still 2:1."

Sam took the ball out of Nick's arms, dropped it on the floor and began the game again. Rolling his eyes, Ash placed the coin back in his pocket and chased after Sam, aiming to get the ball back and score a legitimate goal.

On the other side of the garden Misty had laid out a rug and was currently sat on it with Becca as Emily poured them drinks using her Hello Skitty tea set.

"Here you go." Emily smiled, handing Becca a tea cup filled with water. "And one for Mummy." She said, picking up another cup.

Just as Misty was reaching out for the cup a ball came smashing into their tea party, knocking over the pot and sending the cup flying from Emily's hand.

"A little help?" Sam called over.

Scowling, Emily picked up the ball and marched over to the football game, her green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"They're in trouble." Becca sang slightly, taking a sip of her 'tea'.

"Give us the ball short stuff." Sam said, holding his hands out.

"You ruined my tea party!" She shouted, throwing the ball with a surprising amount of force into his shin.

"Ow! God!" He cried out, gripping his leg and hopping on one foot.

Nick and Jamie hid behind their dad as Emily made her way forward, she had a temper that rivalled Misty's.

"Em, sweetie, we didn't mean to ruin your tea party." Ash said, trying to reason with her.

"You made me spill tea everywhere." She huffed.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to…" Ash started but was soon cut off by a shout.

"I could have been burnt you know!" She crossed her arms and Ash had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. It would only anger her further if he laughed at her tantrum.

"I know." He nodded solemnly. "And we're very sorry."

"You should be." She dropped her arms and balled her hands into little fists by her sides.

"How about I help you get some fresh tea from the kitchen?" Ash offered.

"Okay then." She smiled, anger forgotten, unlike Misty she didn't hold a grudge.

She held her little podgy hand up in the air for Ash to take hold of, walking over to her, he enveloped her small hands with his own. Emily led him towards the tea party where he picked up all the knocked over crockery and took the pot into the kitchen with her.

"Stop being such a wuss Sam!" Becca called out to her brother, who was still clutching his leg.

"How about I come throw a ball at your shin and see how you like it?" He shouted back.

"Don't even try it." She narrowed her eyes at him from across the garden.

"Still annoyed with him?" Misty asked, brushing one of the dolls that had also attended the tea party's hair.

"Annoyed doesn't cover it." Becca crossed her arms, spilling some water as she did.

"Brothers are like that, don't let it get to you." She shrugged, never looking up from the hair.

"How would you know? You have three sisters." She said, looking over to her mum.

"I travelled around with Brock and Gary, believe me I had annoying brothers." She laughed slightly at the memory.

"Yeah but they don't constantly tease you about your crush on Daniel Harrison." She moaned.

"You don't think they bugged me for years about your father? Or any guy that looked my way for that matter? Trust me Brock and Gary were one hundred times worse than Sam." Misty shook her head.

"What did you do about?" Becca asked, turning around so she was facing her mum.

"What did I do?" Misty thought aloud, placing the doll back in her original space. "Well much like I shouted, I screamed, I attacked, I sulked but then I just started to ignore them."

"And that worked?"

"Yeah, don't give them any fuel and the fire goes out." She smiled as Emily returned with a fresh pot of tea.

"Sorry you had to wait so long Mummy." She said sitting down. "I'll pour you some tea now."

…

Nick and Jamie sat inside playing with their Pokémon action figures, the game of football still continued outside but it was just a fight to the death between Sam and Ash. Both were competitive and very stubborn, it could go on for hours. Instead they decided to set up their own Pokémon battle arena out of sofa cushions and have Pikachu referee their match.

"Okay, I chose Druddigon." Nick said pushing his toy forward into their make shift arena.

"And I'll use Mewtwo." Jamie smiled, picking up his prized possession and placing it opposite Nick's.

"You can't use Psychic Pokémon." Nick stated, picking up the toy and moving it out of the arena.

"Why not?" He asked, snatching his Mewtwo back.

"It's just the rules." Nick shrugged. "You can either use Shuckle or Magikarp." He said picking up two of his brothers figures.

"But I don't want to use those two." Jamie whined, he looked towards the referee but Pikachu had nestled into the cushions and was sleeping, in his old age the mouse was far less energetic.

"Those are the rules Jamie." Nick insisted. "I'm older so I know these things."

"Okay, I choose Shuckle." He said, admitting defeat.

"Good." Nick smiled, placing the Shuckle figure in the arena. "And as you have the slightly weaker Pokémon I'll let you go first."

"Thanks." Jamie muttered, planning his first and probably only move.

"What you playing?" Emily asked, plonking herself onto the cushions and Pikachu's tail.

"Pikachu!" He cried out, cheeks sparking.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and lay back down, since the pitter patter of little feet filled his trainer's home he often got scolded for his electric attacks and had soon learnt to control his temper.

"Pokémon." Jamie said, nibbling his lip in thought.

"Can I play too?" She asked, eyes widening in plea.

"No Emily, you wouldn't know how." Nick sighed.

"So? I could still play." She crossed her arms.

"It's only for big kids." Jamie smirked at her pout.

"You're being mean!" She cried out, throwing a pillow at his head.

"Hey! Don't throw things." He shouted, throwing the pillow back.

"I want to play." She screamed, jumping up and hitting her brother.

"Em! Get off me!" Nick shouted as she placed little punches on his back and arms.

"Not until you let me play." She said, pulling his hair slightly.

"Leave it!" Nick yelled, pushing Emily and causing her to topple backwards and fall to the ground.

Holding their breath the boys watched Emily as her eyes got watery and her lip began to quiver.

"Mummy!" She cried, running for the stairs.

Nick and Jamie shared a look before running from their match into the other room and hiding under the table, not wanting to be found by their mother after Emily told her what happened.

…

Misty picked up a strand of Becca's dark auburn hair and delicately wrapped it around the curling iron in her hand, holding it in place for five seconds before releasing the lock, falling back to its rightful in a perfect ringlet. Reaching for another strand the sound of screaming caused her to almost drop the iron.

"Mummy!" Emily burst into the room and grabbed her mum's leg while tears poured down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Misty asked, placing the iron on the safety mat on Becca's bed.

"Nick and Jamie pushed me over." She whined.

"And what did you do to them?" Misty placed her hands on her hips, knowing her boys well enough to realise they wouldn't do that unprovoked.

"Nothing." Emily said.

"As if." Becca scoffed.

"I mean it Emily, tell me the truth." She said, pulling her away from her leg and giving her a look.

"I hit Nick but only because he wouldn't let me play." She explained, hoping for some sympathy.

"If you hit them they will fight back." Misty said, turning back to Becca and starting her hair again. "You should know better."

"But they…" Emily started but her mother cut her off.

"Stop whinging Emily, you're fine."

"Besides, nobody likes a tell-tale." Becca said, sticking her tongue out at her youngest sister.

With a pout Emily walked from the room in a huff, stamping loudly on every step as she descended the stairs.

"Please tell me I wasn't that bad as a child." Becca said, Misty smiling because as far she was concerned Becca was still a child but she wasn't about to burst her bubble.

"No, when you were younger Sam wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. You were his perfect baby sister and he loved you." She said, thinking back to the time when Sam would do anything to see his sister smile.

"I find that hard to believe." She scoffed.

"Honest to god. But then you grew up and I'm lucky if you go an hour without shouting at each other." She laughed with a shake of her head.

"It's not my fault your son grew up to be complete idiot." Becca said, crossing her arms.

"I know, but you'll always be his baby sister and he will always love you." Misty smiled, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"It's not going to work Mum." Becca laughed as her mum pulled back.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"You're not going to guilt me into forgiving Sam with all this mushy family crap."

"Oh well, it was worth a try." Misty shrugged, picking up another strand of hair and delicately wrapping it around the curling iron.

She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her, thinking back to the days when Sam and Becca got along and she didn't have to negotiate fights on a daily basis. Life certainly was simpler when she didn't have any teens, and she still had another three children to go, those three as teens was going to be hell.

…

Ash dribbled the ball towards the goal, Sam hot on his tail, pulling his leg back ready to score he heard a cry causing him to freeze and Sam to crash into his leg in a sliding tackle.

"Daddy!" Emily screamed, eyes red from tears.

"What's wrong my little princess?" Ash asked through gritted teeth as he limped over to his daughter.

"Nick and Jamie wouldn't let me play with them and then they pushed me over." She moaned, holding her arms up in the air.

"They did what?" He shouted, scooping Emily up in his arms.

Sam rolled his eyes at how easily Emily wrapped her dad around her little finger and picked up the ball from the ground. Deciding the game was clearly over he began kicking the ball alternatively between his feet and then onto the back of his neck.

"Where are they?" Ash asked, heading into the house.

"They're playing in the living room." Emily said, nuzzling in his neck.

He walked into the living room to see the abandoned game on the floor, no signs of either of the boys.

"Nick! Jamie!" Ash shouted, powering into the dining room.

"Sh!" He heard Nick whisper to his brother.

"Out from under there. Now." He said impatiently.

Reluctantly they both crawled out from under their table and clambered to their feet, neither one willing to look up and meet their father's eye.

"Is it true that you wouldn't Emily play with you?" He asked, both boys nodding. "And then you pushed her over." Again they nodded.

"But she started it." Nick said quietly.

"I don't care who started it, you're a lot bigger and stronger than your sister." Ash scolded.

Nick rubbed his sore arm where Emily had punched him, he definitely thought differently but chose not to say anything.

"You need to be more careful with her. I want you to apologise, both of you." Ash said, placing Emily on the floor in front of her brothers.

"Sorry Emily." They said in unison, walking forward and hugging their sister.

"That's better." Ash smiled as the three parted.

"Can we play the Ponyta game?" Emily asked, smiling up at her dad with wide eyes.

"Course we can Princess." He smiled, taking her hand and walking back into the living room, Nick and Jamie following afterwards.

Once in the other room Ash got down onto all fours, with a smile Emily climbed onto his back and edged forward until her legs were hanging on either side of his neck, holding his hair lightly to keep her balance.

As he crawled around the living room Misty and the newly curly haired Becca walked into the room. Misty watched with a bite of her lip, worried as Emily swayed on her father's shoulders.

"Becca, get on as well." She instructed, pointing to Ash.

"What? Are you joking me?" She asked, watching her dad crawl around with disgust.

"Yeah, just to make sure Emily doesn't fall off."

"Ugh! Fine." Becca groaned before walking over to her dad.

Swinging on leg over Becca lowered herself on Ash's back, gently taking hold of Emily's hips to secure her in place. Ash then felt a pair of hands on his lower back and another body climbing on.

"God, kill me now." Becca muttered as Jamie wrapped his arms around her waist for balance.

Watching everyone with a smile, Nick soon ran over to his dad and got on his back as well, reaching around Jamie to hold onto Becca's shirt who was apparently providing balance for everyone. With four of his children now on his back Ash's crawl had become much slower but he was still managing, until he saw a pair of feet stood next to Misty's.

"Don't even think about it Sam." He warned, his voice straining.

"Too late." Sam laughed, before plonking himself down on the last remaining space of Ash's lower back.

With the extra weight Ash found his arms begin to shake and soon crumple beneath him. Emily rolled forward and landed in front of his head, Becca soon following afterwards but putting her hands out in time to stop herself from crushing her sister. As Ash's body hit the ground the impact caused Jamie and Nick to bounce off his back and land on opposite sides. Sam, it seemed, was the only one who survived the fall, still sitting upright on his father's, now flattened, back.

"Come on Ponyta, giddy up." He cried out, squeezing Ash's stomach with his legs.

"Not gonna happen kid." Ash muttered, his face still in the carpet.

"Get up Sam." Misty laughed, trying to pull him up but she didn't have the strength and instead fell backwards and landed on Ash's shoulders.

"What is this? See if we can kill Dad day?" He asked when he felt the extra weight.

"Sorry Dad." Sam said, getting up off him and standing tall.

Ash began turning over, forcing Misty to roll off to one side next to Jamie who nestled into his mother's side as she did. Now on his back Ash felt someone climbing onto him and soon saw Emily's eyes staring down at him.

"Do you know what we should do?" Ash asked, sitting up and swinging Emily around onto his shoulders. "We should have a bbq, give your mum a night off from cooking." He shot a wink in Misty's direction.

"Always thinking of me." She smiled.

"I know, I'm a giver like that."

Suddenly the sound of Sam's ringtone filled the room as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

"Hey… Nope it's fine I can talk." He said walking towards the stairs and bounding up to his room. "So, how've you been?"

"I'm going to sunbath for a bit." Becca said, picking up her book from the sofa and heading outside. She decided the Ponyta game was over so she was no longer needed for support or balance.

"Come on Jamie, let's go play football." Nick said, realising it was safe to play with Sam busy so their game didn't become a testosterone filled competition.

"Okay." He smiled, giving his mum one last squeeze before he followed his brother outside.

"Daddy, let's go play with my doll's house." Emily said, sliding down Ash's back onto the ground.

"Alright, you head on up and I'll catch up." He told her, in return she smiled at him and ran up the stairs.

Getting to her feet, Misty headed over to the abandoned game on the floor and began tidying it away. As she was leaning down to reach the Pokémon action figures she felt a presence behind her, standing and turning at the same time she soon felt herself against Ash, her hands pressed to his chest.

"Can I help you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at her husband.

Instead of answering Ash just smirked at her and brought his lips down to hers.

"I don't have time, I need to tidy up." Misty said when he pulled back.

"It will still be there afterwards." He shrugged.

"Daddy!" Emily's voice yelled down the stairs. "Come on!"

"Looks like you don't have time either." She said, taking a step back and pushing Ash towards the stairs.

With a sigh he gave one last look to Misty before going upstairs to his daughter.

…

Ash turned various random knobs on the bbq, trying to work out how it was working a few weeks ago but now refused to even turn on. Misty took a step outside and stretched out her back after spending all afternoon preparing salads. She didn't really count this as a night off, all Ash was doing was throwing some meat on a grill, she'd already done all the hard work. She watched Ash's struggle and soon made her way over to help, Becca not even acknowledging her walking past, far too engrossed in her book.

Sam walked back and forth, with a water gun resting against his shoulder, in front of Nick, Jamie and Emily, who were all stood side by side in a row.

"50 press ups Private." Sam shouted, turning his gun on Nick.

"I'm not doing that Sam." Nick crossed his arms, regretting agreeing to this game.

"That's Lieutenant to you." He said, leaning over Nick and shooting a blast of ice cold water down his back.

Nick screamed out as the water dripped down his back, causing Jamie to laugh at his brother's discomfort.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked, turning to Jamie.

"No, not at all Lieutenant." Jamie said, keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

Sam took a step to the side until his frame was looming over Jamie, still too afraid to catch his eye he kept his gaze on his shoes, jumping from his skin when he felt a cold blast down the back of his shirt.

"You're being mean." Emily said, crossing her arms. Sam cocked an eyebrow at his sister and moved so he was stood in front of her, her eyes still glaring up at him.

"Just because you're a lady, don't think I'll go easy on you Private." He smirked before shooting some water down her back. Emily giggled as the water hit her, drenching the back of her sundress.

While he had been distracted Nick and Jamie took the opportunity to grab the hose off the ground.

"Hey, Sammy." Jamie said, as he and Nick held the hose up and pointed it at Sam.

"Put that down." He warned, holding his gun out in protection.

"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands, Lieutenant." Nick said with a smug smile before spraying Sam with the hose.

Emily held onto Sam's leg in an attempt to stop him from running away from his punishment but only succeeded in getting herself soaked in the process. Nick and Jamie sprayed until every last inch of Sam was dripping wet before dropping their attack and laughing proudly at their handy work.

"You're dead." Sam said, pointing his gun at the two boys.

…

Misty was traipsing back and forth from the kitchen with various bowls of salads, when it came to bbq's she really overdid the extras. She found herself smirking like a teenager as she watched Ash take off his shirt, the heat from the bbq getting too much for him, watching the muscles in his back moving beneath his tanned skin as he flipped the food over on the grill. Shaking her head slightly to snap herself out of her trance she walked back to the kitchen to retrieve more food for the feast.

Emily walked over to the table where her sister was sat, bored of her brothers who were still chasing each other with hoses and guns, each one of them completely soaked through. Pulling off her wet sun dress, she climbed up onto her sister's lap, her underwear equally soaked and leaving a wet patch on Becca's leg and her hair dripping onto her arm. But her older sister didn't mind, instead she let Emily's cold, wet frame lean into her while she read her story about a Gliscor and a Were-Mightyena aloud to her.

Misty placed the last salad on the table when she felt Sam leaning over her, the water dripping off his hair and onto her shoulders.

"Step back boy." Misty laughed but he didn't listen.

He grabbed his mum around the waist and picked her up, she felt her back getting wet with the contact.

"Put me down." She wriggled, eyes widening when she noticed Jamie and Nick stood waiting for her, hose poised at the ready. "I mean it!"

"Ready boys?" Sam asked, holding his mother firmly in place.

"Ready." They nodded before turning the hose on.

Misty screamed out as the water hit her, soaking the dress she was wearing, every inch of it sticking to her skin. When they thought she was thoroughly wet they turned off the hose and Sam released his grip around and all three boys laughed at their mum as the water dropped from her. Once free Misty bent down and picked up the discarded gun on the ground and pointed it at Sam.

"Get over there." She gestured to where her other two sons were standing, holding his hands up in surrender he back up until he was stood between Nick and Jamie.

Misty smirked slightly and brought her finger towards the trigger, just as she was about to shoot her sons and get her revenge she felt the gun being pulled from her grip. She turned her head to the side to see Ash stood there, now holding the gun.

"Dinner's ready so this stops." He said.

"But I need to…" Misty moaned, reaching for the gun that Ash now held out of her reach.

"It stops now." Ash said sternly, a voice she'd heard him use many times on the children.

That voice, combined with the look he was now giving her caused Misty to pull her arm back like a little girl getting scolded. Her eyes flickered between his face and the gun, she knew she could get that gun back, she was currently wearing a wet, see-through dress sticking to every curve she had, she wouldn't even have to try. All she'd have to do was pout slightly and cross her arms in that way she'd perfected over the years to accentuate her cleavage and Ash would be putty but that wasn't something she wanted to do while all her children watched, instead she chose to take the high road.

"Fine!" She huffed, walking over to the table and sitting herself down on a chair.

"Come on boys." Ash said, gesturing with his head as he walked back to the table.

Slowly they all trudged over to the table, looking more like drowned Rattata than boys, and placing themselves onto chairs. As he sat down Sam leant over Becca and rung his hair out.

"Sam!" She screeched as the water dripped down her head. "Do you realise how long it took me to do my hair?"

"How long it took you?" Misty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, how long it look Mum to do my hair?"

"Eh, I'm helping you to look better." He shrugged, grabbing a piece of lettuce out of one of the salads and throwing it onto her head.

"Mum!" Becca screamed, turning to look at Misty.

"Sam, for god's sake just leave your sister alone for five minutes so we can have a somewhat normal family dinner." Misty said as Jamie and Nick tried not to laugh at the lettuce hanging off Becca's forehead.

"Alright." Sam laughed, picking the lettuce of his head and shoving it in his mouth, Becca glaring at him the whole time.

Satisfied Ash began serving up the food he'd grilled and placing the plates around to everyone, once finished he took his seat, ready to have their normal family dinner. However, almost as soon as he was seated Pikachu had jumped onto the table and was trying to steal as much ketchup and food as he could whilst also avoiding everyone's attempts at grabbing him.

So much for normal.

…

Misty was sitting on the sofa, Jamie's head resting in her lap as she mindlessly stroked his hair while his eyes drooped in sleep. Emily was already in bed, Becca reading her book at the other end of the room whilst also texting and judging by the smile it was Daniel, Sam was upstairs making a racket in his room, luckily Emily slept through anything, and Nick was competing against Ash on some Pokémon based game on the Wii. It was times like this that Misty liked the best, where everyone was calm and she could just relax and enjoy her evening.

In a smog of aftershave Sam bounded down the stairs and into the living room.

"I'm off." He said, sticking his head into the room.

"Where you going?" Misty asked, turning in her seat to look at him.

"I've got a date, I told you that." He rolled his eyes.

"You did? Okay then. Have fun with Gemma." She smiled.

"Mum." Sam groaned. "Gemma was ages ago."

"She was? Wasn't she here last week?" Misty asked turning towards Ash, who just shrugged in response, his son's love life was far too hectic for him to keep track of.

"I'm seeing Hannah now, remember?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course honey, it's all come flooding back to me." Misty smiled, although she was sure this was the first she was hearing of Hannah. "Have fun."

Sam nodded before walking fully into the room and over to Becca, curled up in a chair in the corner.

"Hey Bec?"

"Yes?" She responded, not looking up from her book.

"I'm sorry." He said, awkwardly kicking the carpet with the tip of his shoe.

"I know you are." She looked up with a smile.

Sam held his hand up and, with a roll of her eyes, Becca held hers up too. He high-fived her before slipping his fingers between hers and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Alright, see you lot later." He said releasing her hand.

"Don't be too late." Misty warned.

"I won't." He placed a kiss on top of his mother's head and then left.

"Mum?" Becca's voice drifted across the room after she'd read her latest text.

"What do you need?" Misty asked, recognising her tone straight away.

"Can I go to the cinema with Daniel?" She pleaded.

"Who's Daniel?" Ash asked, half listening to the conversation.

"When?" Misty questioned.

"In about ten minutes?" She smiled sweetly at her mother.

"Who's Daniel?" Ash asked again, only to be ignored.

"Becca, it's a school night." Misty reasoned.

"Sam gets to go out." She whined.

"Sam's older than you."

"Why won't anyone tell me who Daniel is?" Ash asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"Only by three years." She crossed her arms.

"The answer is still no." Misty shook her head.

"I think it's Daniel Harrison." Nick said, acknowledging his dad's questioning.

"Please Mum, just imagine you're my age for five seconds and he'd asked you to go out." Becca said, gesturing to Ash on the floor. "You'd jump at the chance."

Misty bit her lip slightly, feeling herself caving. At her age, and younger, Misty had had a lot more freedom, she didn't even need to ask permission, if she wanted to do something she'd do it. Maybe she was smothering Becca a little, she was a big girl after all.

"Daniel Harrison? As in Brock's son?" Ash asked, his voice rising slightly in alarm.

"Alright, you can go but you're back here by ten at the latest." Misty said, she could give her a little freedom but there still had to be ground rules.

"Really? Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed, rushing across the room to grab her mum in a hug, almost crushing Jamie in the process.

"You're not going." Ash said, pausing his game causing a whine to escape from Nick's mouth.

"Why not?" Becca asked, looking over at Ash while her arms remained tightly around Misty's neck.

"No daughter of mine is going out with a Harrison." Ash said sternly, thinking back to Brock at thirteen, he was fuelled by nothing but hormones and lust and there was no way in hell Ash was leaving his precious, baby girl alone with an offspring of Brock.

"Don't listen to him sweetie, he's being stupid. You can still go." Misty said, giving Ash a look.

"Great." She smiled, before running up the stairs to get herself ready.

"You can't go." Ash called after her. "She can't go."

"Don't be stupid Ash, she can go." She got up and walked over to him, pulling him away from the door as he looked about ready to follow her.

"You remember Brock right?" He crossed his arms, his game with Nick long forgotten as he was been replaced by Jamie.

"Of course I do, in fact I believe we went round his for dinner last month." She rolled her eyes.

"But do you remember how he was at thirteen? And if Daniel is anything like Brock we're in trouble." Ash said, eyes widening slightly.

"Daniel is nothing like his dad, if anything he's got his mother's temperament." Misty explained, trying to calm him down but he already had terrible scenarios running through his head.

"He's going to be all over her, telling her he's got a library card and he's checking her out or whatever stupid chat up line he'll use and she'll fall for it because she's young and naïve and before you know it she's pregnant. I am too young to be a grandfather Misty!" He said all in one breathe. "I've got an idea, we'll just lock her up in her room until she's old enough to date, twenty sound about right?" He asked while Misty shook her head.

"At twenty we'd been dating for four years, were already engaged and I was pregnant with Sam."

"That's different, you're not my daughter." He scoffed.

"I was someone's daughter, so why is that any different?" She crossed her arms

"You're right, it's not. Maybe you should have waited until you were twenty to date and we wouldn't have had Becca and be in this current predicament. No good comes of dating!" He yelled, beginning to sound slightly hysterical.

"Okay, you really need to calm down." She said, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Daniel is a shy, very quiet boy. The most he will possibly do is hold her hand and even that is unlikely."

"You're right, you're right." Ash said, taking a deep breath. "I'm being stupid, everything will be fine."

"Daniel's here, see you later!" Becca shouted, running down the stairs and straight out the door.

"She can't go." Ash shook his head and made for the door.

"Ashton Tyler Ketchum sit down right now!" Misty yelled.

"You're in trouble." Nick laughed as Ash went to sit on the sofa.

"Yeah, when Mummy full names you, you know she's mad." Jamie smirked.

"If you go out there now you will just embarrass her so leave it alone. You need to remember Becca is growing up into a woman and does not need you babying her anymore, alright?" Ash nodded feebly in response. "And you two." Misty said turning towards the boys on the floor. "It's time for bed Jamie."

"Yes Mummy." Jamie said, taking Misty outstretched hand and pulling himself to his feet.

"Nick you can have one more game against your dad and then you come and get ready for bed too."

"Yes Mum." He said, handing Ash the spare remote.

With a satisfied smile Misty walked out the room, Jamie tightly clutching her hand.

"Come on, let's see how many games we can squeeze in before your mum comes back downstairs and drags you to bed." Ash smiled.

"Okay." Nick grinned before turning towards the TV to start their first game.

…

Ash lay on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of his wife creeping back down the stairs.

"He's finally out." Misty said, walking into the room. Those last couple of games with Ash had got Nick all hyped up making it almost hell to get him to sleep.

"So those three are asleep and Becca and Sam are out until god knows when, seems like we're finally alone." Ash smirked, glancing over at her.

"Seems like we are." She smiled, walking over to Ash and straddling him.

"I've been looking forward to this all day." He said, rubbing her outer thighs.

"You need to get more excitement in your life." She joked.

"In this household? I think I've got all the excitement I need." He whispered before placing his hand on the back of her head and gently pulling her down to meet his lips.

Misty moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss, her hands slipping under his shirt and onto his chest, stroking the muscles that he'd managed to maintain, even after five kids took up all his time. His hand sliding down her hair to her shoulders, gently pushing her straps down her arms, placing kisses on the newly exposed skin.

"Mummy!" A voice shouted down the stairs, ruining the moment. "I had a nightmare."

"Alright, I'm coming Emily." Misty shouted back, climbing off Ash and exiting the room.

With a sigh, Ash went back to staring at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs, waiting until Misty got back, hopefully finishing what he'd been starting all day. But knowing his luck Becca would come home, fresh with excitement from her date and want to tell her mother all about it.

It was never ending in this household but he enjoyed it all the same and he loved each and every member of the Ketchum family, all the little quirks included.

…

_So that became a hell of a lot longer than planned, it was meant to end after Misty got in the shower during breakfast but I got a little carried away and it kept going and going. Oops_

_Please review :) thanks_


End file.
